Hearts Complete The Soul
by Mikinori
Summary: Roxas had never wanted a heart more than ever, until Axel came around. The heart to him was more than just a muscle, it was the key to the mind and soul.


**ONOES . Another unoriginal Kingdom Hearts fanfic ! Pack your bags ! LEAVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE . Derp. This story is AU (alternate universe) and I came up with this idea from listening to "This is Halloween" by P!ATD . Enjoy my story or I'll die.**

**DIZclaimer; I own nothing but the storyline of this fanfic.**

**LINE BREAK GOES RIGHT HURRR**

Stitching myself back up was a daily routine. I had gotten used to it after my creator had died, and left me with nothing but a sewing needle, fabric, and some cotton. Nothing about me was real, except for what I was made of. I didn't have a heart. I was incapable of owning one. The word "love" was foreign and the concept of it wasn't something someone like me can comprehend. I was void of all of emotion. I had no clue what 'sadness' or 'happiness' was. All I knew was that I did what I had to do to function everyday. I had no idea what love was, honestly, I wanted to. But I'm just not capable of doing so. In the world where I lived, creatures and supernatural humans of all kinds took refuge in the weirdest of places. My town, Twilight Town, was an area where mythical creatures, hybrids and supernatural humans lived. Upon visiting, you'd think of it to be frightening however it was nothing compared to Halloween Town.

Twilight Town had an alright government. We had a democracy and all had to, in any way, participate in the community. Also, we had a school system. And all under the assumed age of 18 had to attend either high school It wasn't much different than what humans would go through, I admit. And at the moment I was attending Twilight Town Academy. There wasn't a specific school for each creature/ supernatural being to attend, and often there were many fights because of this. But it's not like it can be helped.

As stated earlier, you can probably already guess what I was. A rag doll. It was not very ideal, having to stitch myself up more than necessary, but it was what I had to do. The people I considered my 'friends' were Demyx, Zexion, Riku and Sora. Demyx and Zexion were vampires, and got along fairly well. One can assume that there was more than assumed friendship between the two, but I didn't think of it often. Riku was a shape-shifter, and can only turn into other people. And to turn into those people, he had to press his lips against that person. It was weird, and different. Also, slightly disturbing when I figured out that was why he can turn into Sora.

Sora wasn't anything special. Not to be mean or anything. He was clumsy, and probably the least respected in Twilight Town. He was a sorcerer, well, just an apprentice for now. Sora always had a way of screwing something up, though. His potions and spells never worked. Ever. It always ended in complete failure. And sadly, everyone associated with him would one way or another, be caught in his shenanigans. He meant well, we all knew that, but sometimes.. it was possible that he meant _too _well... It was difficult to understand .. but you can probably interpret what I meant.

After stitching myself up, and grasping onto something stable, I stood and began walking slowly. One part I disliked about being an animated child's toy.. It was rather hard to operate. I'm not sure that I want to know how it's possible for me to function, but it's a mystery. My creator must have been a genius. Or something of the sort. You know, because he forgot to add one thing.

A heart.

I stepped outside my creeky old house, and made my way outside. The clouded, dark, Twilight Town skies held a distinct feeling I was not able to completely take hold of. I only had a thought of what it would feel like. I would never know how to feel, I accepted that, but I wanted to know what it would be like to feel the constant beating of that indescribable muscle. The heart was complex. It was something more than words and science. It was more than that... I knew. And yet, I lacked one myself.

"Roxy~ ! Roxy-Chan~ ! Roxy-Cuppy-Cake! Guess who?" an annoyingly cheerful voice called out to me. I didn't have to guess, I knew who it was.

"Sora.. please..." My voice drawled, in comparison to his.

"But I have something to tell you!" The less-than cherubic brunette placed his arm around my shoulder and led me towards the direction of the Twilight Town Park. The park was dark, dreary, and always damp. The flowers were always dead, as was the grass. However, even so, the trees stayed as bright as ever. The leaves were blindingly green, and one would be amazed that those were probably the brightest thing in the city. Because most likely, they were.

"What exactly is this thing you have to tell me, Sor?"

"There's a new kid!"

"A new kid?"

"Yup, yup ! And he seems human !" Well, that peaked my interest. There hasn't been a human here for awhile. The last one ran out of town in fear of getting destroyed or even eaten. We had a feeling she wouldn't last long though, I believe her name was something along the lines of Xion. I can't say for certain...

"What's his name?"

"Axel. Axel Unami." Hm.. nice name. "He's at the park and so far, Dem and Zex are already keeping him company. Ku should be there too"Sora smiled and dragged me along the way.

**LINE BREAK GOES RIIIIIGHT HUR, BRO.**

It's been about half an hour and I already think as though I have known Axel Unami for years. He wasn't human, but, a demi-god. The son of Ares, the God of war. He was banished from seeing his parents and associating with any of the others gods after doing something he knew he wasn't supposed to. Although it was never specified, he wasn't allowed back to wherever he came from, until further notice. In the short time I got to know Axel, I think it's safe to say he warmed up to me the most. He glanced at me ever so often. At first, I wasn't sure if it were because my stitch pattern was off or if it were just me. And, after further explanation, he stated I was "different". I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing or not. However, I'll accept it for the time being.

I couldn't shake the thought that maybe there was something drawing me toward the tall, lanky, ginger haired demi-god. It was more than just what he was. I know as much. But, I think it has something to do with that beating heart in his chest. The one that gradually speeds up whenever I make close contact. That very heart I would like to own myself. It was in his chest. It was audible in its own way. Possibly, it had a mind of it's own. I wasn't sure. It was pure, and hand-crafted by the high gods itself. And I wanted it...

And maybe, it wasn't just that... maybe I wanted Axel as well...

**LINE BREAK BRO.**

**It needs work, I know. But I needed to put this up! Tell me what ya think !**


End file.
